tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elynius Alaris
'''Elynius Alaris '''is a spellsword with a vast repertoire of skills that aid him in his endeavors. He is well trained in many forms of combat, and excels at using whatever there is available to him in order to dominate the battlefield. Seren Alaris is his sister, and he is born of General Aidan Alaris and Ciara "Codex" Alaris. Biography Elynius' birth is also rather sketchy in detail, and not much is known surrounding the circumstances he was born. Elynius was born a full blooded vampire, and his eyes were said to sparkle with comprehension when he was young. Unlike his sister Seren, Elynius didn't enjoy using a sword, even if he enjoyed physical activity. He learned to fight because he knew self defense was important, and also because he wanted to be better than his sister in everything. Elynius therefore learned many skills to help him survive and change tactics, rather than focus on perfecting his swordplay alone, for it was difficult to catch up to his sister in that area. However, Elynius did catch up, even if he didn't learn the special sword skills. Being more of a scholar and academic than his sister, Elynius also kept at studying, even if it involved the use of magical art, or his own vampire powers. He believed in using everything available to his advantage, rather than endlessly refining a single skill that if countered, would spell his demise. Elynius pursued other forms of study as well, and is well versed in tactics, running businesses and scientific inquiry. He learned a wide range of skills, of which were applicable on the battlefield as well as out of it, allowing him to make his way to success in many different forms. Elynius further has a good knowledge of weaknesses and strengths for creatures and even types of enemies he could face, which grants him advantages he can exploit. Elynius had his precognition awaken at an incredibly young age, seeing a few seconds into the future ever since he was eight. His eyes have gained power since then, and he is able to see up to a few minutes into the future with a blink of an eye. This is due to inheritance from his mother. Elynius was the sort who realized the practical applications of the power almost immediately after using it. Unlike most seers, Elynius doesn't see the future as allegorical symbols or snapshots in time. Elynius sees with perfect clarity an overlay of the future world and current world, and while he can at most see 15 minutes into the future, all that Elynius sees will happen with no exception as an ethereal overlay of the real world, even if it contradicts what every other seer sees, and what every Elder Scroll predicts. Elynius never joined the Royal Guard, and instead decided to start his own business, which does relatively well, since Elynius can literally foresee economic conditions and know exactly where and when to invest. It also makes him an exceptional player at a casino. Thus, Elynius actually earns most of the income of the Alaris family, as his income is higher than even a General of the Royal Guard. Personality and Appearance Elynius has great powers of observation, and always reads the situation at hand. He possesses a tranquil calm in combat, not unlike his father. Elynius tends to observe the movements of the enemy, as well as plan his victory, before he commits to a move. When he actually fights, Elynius knows what he needs to do to win. Elynius is always well fed, and keeps his bloodlust at bay with the use of blood potions as well as his high levels of willpower. He has to do such, as falling prey to his bloodlust doesn't enhance his combat ability, as he is more of a tactician that a straight up brute fighter. However, if necessary, he can use bloodlust to help him quicken his speed and focus more on the kill, gaining a fighting style very similar to his sister's. Overall, Elynius seems to be quite serious with work, although he also likes to tease people sometimes. He doesn't exhibit much mannerisms, as he doesn't like to talk. Elynius is known to be loyal to his friends, and doesn't mind throwing his life away for things he values. He also refuses to abandon friends on the battlefield, unless he really has no choice. Elynius is known to be a good looking man, and has facial features that would be considered as beautiful, such as unblemished and fair skin, in part due to the inheritance from his parents, and in part due to vampirism. He has clear, sparkling crimson irises, long eyelashes for a man, and a generally slim and oval face, lacking very defined or sharp features. Elynius has blonde hair which frames his face. He is well proportioned and fit. Powers and Abilities Elynius uses a very deadly sword form that he learned from his father and Raphael Fontaine, known as Fontaine Formless Sword. The strokes of this skill are formless and flowing, granting extremely high offense and defense for all sorts of fighting arts. While he isn't technically as skilled as his sister, this is mainly due to Seren possessing unique magical skills she learned, and not a gap in their mastery of the formless sword technique. Elynius is a relatively good archer, and can fire from many different positions and angles. He rarely misses near shots and will mostly land his far shots. Elynius is accurate enough to be able to fire an arrow into an eye from a 100 meters away. Elynius also doesn't lead his shots the normal way - he knows where an enemy will stand, and so cannot miss led shots, since he knows if an enemy will change direction in advance, and is able to calculate the distances to the accuracy of letting him know exactly how many seconds to see into the future. Elynius has a powerful self learned ability, known as "Phantom Armory", which is an extension of bound weapons. Unlike normal bound weapons, Elynius can bind almost any form of equipment, and control said equipment remotely without his hands. He can fire flying swords, create shield arrays to protect himself, and also simply conjure weapons for melee use. Elynius commonly uses bound straight swords as arrows for shooting, using a bound bow. He also uses a pair of bound, ethereal scimitar like blades for hand to hand, rather than his true sword. Elynius otherwise has a series of useful skills that he gained from learning magic and his vampirism. He possesses a full suite of vampiric abilities, such as vampire's seduction, vampiric reflexes, deflect light and shadow, mist form and vampiric drain. Elynius also has a ranged combat spell known as vitakinetic strike, based upon Crystal blast and Strife, which he can spam easily for no magicka, as relief healing if necessary. Due to inheritance, Elynius has clairvoyance that allows him to see a few steps ahead of the opponent, allowing him to dodge strikes and attack openings with instantaneous reflexes, as he is already prepared for the movements of the opponent. As Elynius is already very fast, and has very advanced reflexes, this is mostly an extra layer of protection. Elynius' most valuable skill, though, is his mastery over flash stepping, to the extent flash stepping and walking is almost the same to him. Elynius therefore can stand on thin air for fleeting moments, double jump, wall run and seemingly teleport around. This allows him to evade many attacks. Due to combat clairvoyance, it makes Elynius hard to hit. Equipment Elynius carries with him a sword made of exotic materials, which allows it to remain sharp no matter how much punishment it takes. The sword is also indestructible, and will not break or bend to any form of impact or abuse, and thus has no maintenance cost. Combined with his phantom armory ability, Elynius can fire an ethereal crescent with his blade to slice things at range. Elynius' phantom armory ability means he has a lot of different bound weapons for his use. Elynius has utilized dual wielding and archery, as well as firing swords like spells. He is comfortable with switching his combat style at a blink of an eye, due to how fast his weapon switch is. Elynius wears a set of heavy golden armor that doesn't seem very practical for sneaking. He isn't the sneaky type, despite using a bow as a primary weapon, and heavy armor actually suits him better, as he retains high agility anyway, and he is more of a marksman who shoots rapidly at nearer targets while running than a sniper who aims carefully. Trivia *Elynius' appearance is somewhat similar to Gilgamesh from the Fate Series. His phantom armory is a weaker version of said character's Gate of Babylon. *Another coincidence, Gilgamesh from Fate has a sort of precognitive ability, mentioned in passing. Elynius possesses full blown clairvoyance. This was only noticed a while after the creation of the character. *Elynius wears heavy armor, in actuality, but still moves fast in it *Elynius' vampire powers are similar to those of the Better Vampires mod. *Elynius has the ability to directly summon weapons in people, if the people are within the summoning range of his weapons. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility